


De inseguridades y reencuentros

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [11]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se apoya en la puerta cuando la cierra tras ellos. Se toma un par de segundos para observar a Ennis de pie en el centro de la habitación, tímido y ruborizado, con la cabeza gacha y las manos enredadas en el sombrero para mantenerlas ocupadas. Le parece adorable verle tan vulnerable.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	De inseguridades y reencuentros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Brokeback Mountain  
> Pairing: Jack/Ennis  
> Prompt: Cinturón

Se apoya en la puerta cuando la cierra tras ellos. Se toma un par de segundos para observar a Ennis de pie en el centro de la habitación, tímido y ruborizado, con la cabeza gacha y las manos enredadas en el sombrero para mantenerlas ocupadas. Le parece adorable verle tan vulnerable.

Da un paso al frente y estira el brazo para poder coger el cinturón de Ennis y tirar de él, acercándole a su cuerpo. Coge el sombrero de Ennis y lo lanza al sillón que hay en la esquina, sonriendo al ver cómo su compañero mira su movimiento y vuelve a bajar la mirada.

Lanza su sombrero al sillón también y tira más del cinturón, haciendo que Ennis ponga las manos en su pecho para no perder el equilibrio. Nota el calor de sus palmas a través de la camisa y siente cómo algo ruge en su estómago.

Pone la mano libre en la cara de Ennis y se inclina para besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua y recorriendo cada rincón de su boca hasta que su amante gruñe y le devuelve el beso, bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas para juntarlas con las suyas.

–No puedo permitirme un hotel, Jack –susurra Ennis contra su boca.

–Pero yo sí. Disfruta por una vez de que no se nos congele el culo en esa maldita montaña–ríe, haciendo que sus narices se rocen.

Ennis no responde, pero asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a bajar la cabeza, esquivando su mirada, como si se avergonzara de que Jack pague la habitación.

–Ennis, no pasa nada. Si en otro momento tú puedes... Deja que nos cuide un poco.

Tampoco responde esta vez, pero cuela las manos bajo su cazadora y la hace deslizar por sus hombros, luego desabrocha su cinturón y tira de uno de los extremos mientras camina de espaldas hasta que choca con la cama.

Deja el contenido de sus bolsillos sobre la cama y se deja desnudar, disfrutando del cuidado con el que Ennis lo hace, como si siguiera sintiéndose inseguro con lo que hace y no llevasen años encontrándose a escondidas para dar rienda suelta a su pasión... y a su amor.

Contiene la respiración cuando, completamente desnudo, Ennis acaricia su torso como si fuera algo precioso. Ojalá ese hombre se viera con los mismos ojos con los que él le ve y dejara de menospreciarse de esa forma.

Ojalá la vida les diera un respiro y las cosas no fueran tan duras en tantos sentidos.

Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el dorso de la mano de Ennis roza la parte baja de su abdomen, siguiendo el camino de vello que desciende desde su ombligo. Jadea cuando los dedos del rubio se enredan en sus rizos y rozan la base de su incipiente erección.

–No es justo –susurra, tirando de nuevo del cinturón.

Ennis se ríe y levanta las manos mientras se  lame los labios. Jack lo toma como una invitación y comienza a desnudarle, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar la piel que va descubriendo. Cuando ambos están desnudos, pone sus manos en las caderas del rubio y le acerca para poder besarle.

Sube a la cama, llamando a Ennis con la mano para que se una a él. Se besan y se acarician, disfrutando de la comodidad del hotel y de no tener que hacerlo rápido por culpa del frío de la montaña y la incomodidad de dormir en el suelo. Ya casi ni recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se permitieron ese lujo.

Señala lo que ha dejado sobre la cama antes de que le desnudara y Ennis sonríe cuando lo coge y descubre qué es.

–No has escatimado en lujos –dice Ennis, con esa voz pastosa y ronca que tanto le gusta.

–La saliva está bien, pero esto es mejor.

–¿Lo has probado? –Ennis parece contrariado.

–Para las pajas –aclara, intentando despejar las dudas que su amante no se atreve a preguntar.

Ennis sonríe y se incorpora para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Jack se encoge un poco cuando siente el frío del lubricante sobre su piel y contiene el aliento cuando su amante introduce un dedo para prepararle. Se puede decir muchas cosas de ese hombre, que sea delicado no es una de ellas. Pero es parte de su encanto y Jack está loco por él.

Gime cuando le ve echar un poco más de lubricante sobre su erección y jadea cuando se adentra en él,  lento pero sin detenerse. Ennis cierra los ojos y respira hondo durante un par de segundos antes de comenzar a moverse, embistiendo con desesperación mientras se besan sin parar por todas las veces que no lo hacen.

Se sorprende de cómo han cambiado sus encuentros desde aquellas primeras veces en  Brokeback envueltos en la vergüenza y el miedo, sin apenas mirarse a la cara. Se le escapa la sonrisa cuando ve a Ennis mirarle a los ojos y le besa, una mano en su brazo y la otra en su rostro.

Lo que no cambia es cómo sus cuerpos se reconocen y se buscan y explotan cuando chocan después de tanto tiempo deseándose y esperándose. Es rápido, pero es justo lo que necesitan en ese momento, ya habrá tiempo de algo más pausado a lo largo de la noche.

Sonríe cuando Ennis rueda hasta quedar a su lado y busca su pecho para apoyar la cabeza en él. Peina sus mechones rubios y besa su frente mientras su amante enciende un cigarro y se lo pasa.


End file.
